A Journey of Love and Chaos
by Major144
Summary: There once was a girl with magical powers named Chaos, who had everything she had taken from her by the Overlord and his servants. Chaos was forced to work under the Overlord, until she escaped. On her travels she met the Elf King Oberon Greenhaze. The two of them join together to fight the Overlord and his forces. A journey that is full of love and action they will set out on.
1. Chapter 1 Ravage

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 1 Ravage  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in a valley there was a peaceful village called Noon, it was home to about two hundred people. It was a happy village full of good caring people. A little eight year old girl in a purple dress skipped happily down the street. The girls name was Chaos, she had black hair with purple highlights, tan skin, and purple eyes.

Chaos was walking down the street, when the sound of two man deep in conversation caught her attention.

"I heard that the village twenty miles from here was attacked and burned to the ground!" Said the first man.

"Who...would do that?" Asked the second man in shock.

"I heard it was the forces of the Overlord!" Said the first man.

"That monster, but I thought he was just a myth?" Said the second man.

"His very real, believe me! Legend has it that he and his servants came from the deepest pit of the Abysses! They were so evil and foul that they broke out to spread their evil throughout Heaven and Earth!" Said the first man.

"If his on the Overlords on a rampage shouldn't we spread the word. We should evacuate the village, maybe head into the woods and ask the elves for help. I heard that all evil things fear the ." Said the second man.

"Nobody knows where the elves live. Don't worry to much...maybe the Overlord's forces will pass use by." Said the first man.

Chaos wanted to hear more, but she saw her cousin Havoc wave her over. She went to him.

"Hey Chaos looks like you've grown another inch, your getting big fast!" Laughed Chaos as he fondled Chaos's hair. "Come on we need to head home for dinner."

The two of them started walking home.

"So I saw you listen in on those two guys conversation. What were they talking about?" Said Havoc.

"They were talking about someone called the Overlord, who was destroying villages." Said Chaos.

"Oh were they now? Don't worry you pretty little head were safe here and besides the Overlord just a myth to scare children." Said Havoc.

Chaos relaxed a little bit as they entered their home for supper, little did she know a real terror was coming to her village and would change her life forever.

On the the outskirts of the valley the sun was setting. Several figures were watching the village from afar. They were a mix of humans and imp like creature known simply as Minions. The leader of the group was a large man on a horse, his name was Enchantment and he was a sight to behold. He had black hair that seemed to be made out of living firing, a mouth full of sharp teeth, a eyepatch on one eye, while the other was bright red, and dead white skin. He wore black clothes with light grey armor. On his belt was a massive sword, with weird words written on it with blood red letters. Enchanter took a deep breath.

"Ah. This village is full of life ready to be snuffed out in the name of the Overlord, wouldn't you agree Nightmare." Said Enchantment as he addressed his right hand man.

Nightmare was tall and gaunt. Everything about him was charcoal grey, except for his eyes which were pitch black.

"Yes my Lord. So many delicious nightmares to be unleashed, upon an unexpected flock of sheep. It's going to be a fantastic bloodbath!" Laughed Nightmare.

"Would you care to do the honors." Said Enchantment.

Nightmare smiled wickedly. He opened his mouth incredible wide, there was a flapping sound as hundreds of bats flew out of his mouth screeching. The swarm of bats flew into the village like a living wave. There was screaming and the sound of breaking glass from the village.

"Let us proceed." Said Enchantment as he pulled out his sword and waved his forces forward to attack.

Chaos was sound asleep, when she heard her window break, she leaped up in time to see a swarm of bats fly through her broken window and around the room, she screamed and ran out of her room. Chaos saw her mom and dad along with various other family members running about the house to freaked out about the sudden invasion of bats.

"Everyone outside!" Shouted her father.

Everyone ran outside only to witness a terrible sight. The village was under attack from men wearing black and strange imp creatures. People were being hacked and clawed by the invaders. A few of the imp creatures ran about throwing fireballs at houses laughing madly. In the center of it all where two men on horseback. One with pale skin and the other with charcoal grey skin. The two men saw the petrified family and moved forward grinning wickedly.

"We'll look, what we have here, a large family! This is going to be fun!" Laughed Nightmare as he waved his hand at Havoc and a couple of other cousins.

All of a sudden a poisonous Adder appeared around Havoc's neck! Before he could do anything it sank it's fangs into his throat! Havoc let out a gurgle as he fell to the ground, with the snake still biting his throat. The other cousins soon joined him, with their own Adders. The rest of the family starred in horror at the cousins sudden deaths.

"Good one Nightmare! Now it's my turn!" Declared Enchantment as he waved his hands at some fire.

The fire came to him and turned black. Enchantment pointed the black fire at Chao's parents aunts an uncles. Chaos watched as all of the were blasted with the black fire! Their screams went throughout the night. Chaos cried as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. This wasn't happening! It had to be some kind of nightmare, pretty soon she would wake up in her room to find everything was alright. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of the flames dying down revealing the skeleton remains of her family!

"Ah I do so enjoy a good burning!" Said Enchantment.

Nightmare looked over and saw Chaos starring at the scene completely horrified and shaking with fear.

"Oh look there's one left. I call debs." Said Nightmare as he got off his horse and approached Chaos. "Don't worry little girl, you'll soon your family in the afterlife!" He laughed.

Chaos just starred at Nightmare, a huge surge of rage going through her body. Something inside her just snapped her entire body became filled with rage. Chaos's skin turned dark black, her eyes turned red, her front teeth became pointed and she had red highlights in her hair. Nightmare starred at the transformed Chaos slightly shocked by the girls transformation. Chaos let out a battle cry and head butted Nightmare in the gut knocking some of the air out of him.

"You...little brat I'll kill you!" Snarled Nightmare as he clutched his gut.

Chaos ignored him as she ran by heading straight towards Enchantment, she leaped into the air preparing to deliver a powerful punch to the villain's face. Enchantment eyed the flying attack, without the slights but of concern, he smiled a little bit as he raised his hand towards his attacker.

"You have quit a temper, but your a million years early to ever hope to challenge me." He said as he flicked one of his fingers at Chaos.

Chaos felt something slam into her gut and send her flying several yards. She crashed into the ground rolling as she changed back to her normal form and started coughing up some blood. Before she could doing anything else a strong hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Chaos found herself starring at Nightmare.

"Open up little girl I have a special treat for you!" He laughed as he opened up his mouth to reveal a bunch of leeches.

Before he could unleash his disgusting terrors Enchantment appeared behind him.

"As fun as it would be to watch you kill this girl, I'm afraid you can't do that." Said Enchantment.

"Why not?" Asked Nightmare as he sucked the leeches back in.

"That girl has a unique power. The Overlord might have use for it." Said Enchantment.

"Fine." He said as he turned back to Chaos. "You just got lucky." He sneered as he punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Chaos awoke to find it was daytime and that she was in some kind of cage on a cart leaving what was left of the village. The village of Noon was reduced to timbers and ashes. Chaos saw that a few of the villagers were taken captive and chained up. She saw Nightmare riding on his horse nearby. He saw that she was awake.

"Oh look whose up. Rise and shine girly!" Snickered Nightmare.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Chaos.

"To see the great Overlord. He might have use for you, but if he doesn't I get to kill you. Oh and I'm going to take my sweet time doing it!" Laughed Nightmare.

Chaos gulp and shuddered wondering what the future held for her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Elf King

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 2 Elf King  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

In another part of the world villages were being attacked by a couple of the the Overlord's generals. The two generals were called Black Lighten and Liquid. Black Lighten had pale skin, with yellow eyes, and he had black hair with a golden streak going through it. Liquid was bald with a skin texture that looked like water mixed in with clay. The two generals were dressed in their black armor surveying the destruction of several villages.

"Ah this is the life. Nothing but senseless destruction!" Laughed Black Lightning as he set a house on fire with a burst of lightning.

"Indeed it is." Said Liquid who was studying a scroll with some instructions from their master. "According to our spies the elf's forest kingdom should be located deep within the woods. The Overlord wants us to find it kill the elves and bring their king's head to him."

"Shouldn't be to hard to kill a few tree lovers." Said Black Lightning as he summoned a large group of humans and Minions to his side. You lot go into the woods and find the home of the elves. I want to set the place ablaze myself."

"Yes Sir!" Shouted the troops as they marched off into the woods.

Unbeknownst to any of them three young elves were watching the Overlords forces from a bush. Their names were Twig, Root, and Pine. They were triplets with brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

"It looks like we have trouble coming." Said Twig.

"Yeah. Come on guys we have work to do." Said Root. "Twig you go alert Oberon about the recent villain activity. Pine come with me it's up to us to deal with that search group that went into the woods."

"Ok." Said Root and Pine.

Twig ran off into the woods, while Root and Pine ran ahead of the search group and went about several little traps and pranks.

The search group marched through the woods. There was about thirty of them of them in all. Sixteen humans and sixteen minions. The search part was walking through some trees when, one of the humans was suddenly was hit by a large tree branch that had been held back by Root and Pine. The human shouted in pain as he crashed into a couple of Minions.

"Get out of our woods you creeps!" Shouted Root as he stuck his tongue at the villains.

"Look elves! Capture them!" Shouted one of the humans.

The elves took off into the woods with the search party in hot pursuit. They search party saw the elves go through some bushes, the search party, went through the bush only to realize it was a thorny rose bush! The humans and Minions screamed and shouted as their skin was pierced by the thorns. After several minutes of agonizing pain the group stumbled out into a clearing. The elves were no where in sight.

"Where they go?" Snarled a Red Minion.

The search party looked around trying to fin the elves, but there was no sign of them. Little did they know the elves were closer then they though. Root and Pine, where in the top of a nearby tree sawing at a branch that had a wasp nest on it.

"Look out below!" Called root as the branch finally fell and landed in the middle of the search party!

The wasp nest exploded and released a swarm of angry wasp on the unfortunate villains. The humans and Minions ran about slapping themselves as the wasp stung at them. The search party ran back the way they came screaming as the wasp chased after them.

"Yeah and don't come back!" Laughed Pine.

The elves climbed down the tree laughing. They heard some rustling coming from the some bushes. They turned to see Twig enter the clearing with Oberon the elf king and several of his warriors behind him.

The boys saluted Oberon. The elf king smiled at them. Oberon was a tall elf with white hair light tan skin, wearing a white undershirt, with silver armor, a green cloak, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Hello there boys. I'm guessing by your laughter you repelled the enemies search party." Said Oberon.

"You bet we did, we sent them screaming out of the woods." Said Root proudly.

"Aren't you two just little terrors. Good job. Now I need you to head back to the village, will deal with the main group." Said Oberon.

"Yes sir!" Said the three young elves as they ran of towards the village.

Oberon turned to his warriors.

"Alright troops lets go show the Overlord's forces what happens when they try to invade are woods." He said as he and his disappeared into the woods.

In a large camp Dark Lightning and Liquid were having a small feast in celebration of their success over the destroyed villages, when all of a sudden the search party came stumbling into the campsite. The two generals starred at the battered, bruised, and swollen troops. The search party stumbled up to the generals.

"What happened?" Demanded Dark Lightning.

"Two...elves..lead us into several traps. They...turned the...very forest against us!" Cried a human with swollen lips.

"You useless fools! Can't you do anything right?" Demanded Dark Lightening as he glared at all members of the search party. "Never mind I'll do the job myself since your all useless." He said as he stood up and went to gather the troops with Liquid right behind him.

"I do hope you know, what your doing, our forces are starched thin, with some delivering prisoners to the Overlord, while others are destroying far away villages." Said Liquid.

"How many soldiers do we have in total?" Asked Black Lightening.

"Minus the search party we have a total of sixty soldiers in total." Said Liquid.

"Gather them all up, were going to find these elves and kill them. We're going to be greatly rewarded and gain great favor with the Overlord." Said Black Lightening.

They mounted their horses, gathered their troops, and headed into the woods. After several minutes of marching, they were entered a large clearing, when a voice shouted at them.

"That's far enough! State your business!" Called a voice from the tress.

"I am general Dark Lightning and this is my comrade Liquid. We have come to find the elves and kill them in the name of the Overlord." Declared Dark Lightning.

"Ha! They give anyone the title of general now a days." Laughed the voice.

"How dare you insult us! Come out here and face us!" Snarled Liquid.

The only reply they got was the sound of several arrows being fired at them and slaying a dozen of their soldiers! The two generals starred in shock at their recent decline in troops as they starred about in horror trying to figure out where the next attack would come from. A figure wearing a green cloak and hood stepped out of the woods carrying a bow.

"I am Oberon Greenhaze king of the elves!" Shouted the figure as several more figures in the same outfit stepped out and faced the villains.

"No I'm the king." Said another figure.

"No he isn't I am." Said another.

Black Lighten and Liquid starred at all the figures in confusion, finally Black Lightning gave a command.

"Kill them all!" He commanded.

The figures in cloaks scattered each with a large number of troops chasing after them. Black Lightening and Liquid along with half a dozen troops went after the first hooded figure. The general's horse galloped as they chased after the figure, suddenly a rope appeared between two tress and the generals slammed right into it knocking them off their horses.

"Aaaaaa!" I'm going to grind that elf into a paste!" Snarled Liquid as he and Black Lightning stumbled to their feet and chased after the hooded figure.

They eventually found themselves in a clearing with the hooded figure standing calmly facing them. The figure removed his hood and revealed himself to be Oberon.

"We'll it looks like you guys chose the right elf to chase. Congratulations, now lets see how your luck deals with me." Said Oberon as he pulled out his sword.

"I'll crush you!" Roared Liquid as he charged forward, his body turning grey and growing spikes making him look like a walking mace.

Oberon ducked a swing from Liquid as he ran by. Oberon slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Liquid's head making him land on the ground face first. Black Lightning got mad and started firing lightning burst at Oberon. The elf dodged out of the way as the lightning burst scorched the ground he had been standing on a few seconds ago.

"I'm going to roast you!" Shouted Dark Lightning as he fired another burst at Oberon.

Again Oberon dodged the attack. He heard Liquid get ack up and started charging Oberon from behind. The elf smiled and waved a challenge at Black Lightning. The general and let out a snarl as he fired a powerful burst of energy. Oberon ducked the blast as it slammed into Liquid!

"Liquid!" Shouted Dark Lightening in shock as his fellow general turned back to his normal form groaning as he hit the ground.

Before Black Lightening could do anything he felt something cold press up against his throat. He looked down to Oberon holding the sword.

"You let your guard down and left yourself completely exposed." Said Oberon with a glare.

Black Lightning looked around desperately for something he could use against Oberon, when he heard something approaching. The half a dozen soldiers that had followed him and Liquid appeared ready for battle, when all of a sudden two hooded figures appeared armed with bows and arrows, and unleashed a volley of arrows killing the troops. Black Lightening looked even more shock at the destruction of his troops.

"You have yourself to blame for this defeat, you fell for the trick and got all your troops killed. Right now my warriors are picking them off one by one." Said Oberon.

"You will pay for that!" Snarled Black Lightening.

"Normally I would kill someone as evil as you, but I need you to deliver a message to the Overlord. I want you to tell him, if he wants to fight to come here and do it hisself." Said Oberon as he put his sword away.

Black Lightening got up to face Oberon, he consider trying to kill the the elf, but he saw the archers pointing their arrows at him and thought better about it.

"Fine I will, but mark my words elf I will have my revenge for what you did to me today." Said Black Lightening as he helped a dazed Liquid to his feet.

The two general walked away muttering curses at Oberon. The elf king turned to his troops grinning.

"Good job troops now lets go celebrate." Said Oberon as he lead his troops back to the elf village.

To be continued,


	3. Chapter 3 Overlord

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 3 Overlord  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Chaos was still trapped in her cage, when Enchantment and his forces finally arrived at the Overlord's lair. The place was a massive tower with spikes that reached into the sky. Two men wearing the same kind of armor as Enchantment and Nightmare.

"Greetings Black Heart and Shadow Rythein." Said Enchantment.

Chaos looked at the two men. Black Heart was handsome with white skin and long black hair. Shadow Rythein was muscular with tan skin and short hair.

"Hello high general Enchantment. It looks like you've had a serious of good luck. Oh and you brought a lovely little girl for the Overlord how sweet." Said Black Heart as he looked at Chaos.

"Is she going to be a new plaything fir my sons? Hopefully she'll last longer then the last one." Said Shadow Rythein.

"This girl has some special powers I thought she would be an excellent addiction to our forces. I'm taking her to the Overlord to see what he thinks." Said Enchantment.

Nightmare opened the cage and hustled Chaos out.

"Come on girly your in for a special treat." Laughed Nightmare.

Enchantment lead the way into the lair followed by Chaos and the other generals. In one room they passed Chaos find five teenaged boys laying around. Shadow Rythein saw her looking and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Those are my boys. Colin, Ethan, Jordan, Syrie, and Malkiore. They are all strong and they each have a power that lets them control an element. Colin is fire, Ethan is wind, Jordan is Earth, Syrie is water, and Malkiore is light. You'll be getting to know them all real soon." Said Shadow Rythein.

Chaos studied all the boys. Colin had red hair, Ethan had white hair, Jordan had brown hair, Syrie had blue hair, and Malkiore had blond hair. The generals moved along with Chaos. They passed another room where they were met by Black Lightening and Liquid. Black Lightening had a bandage on his throat, while Liquid had some burn marks on his body. The two generals stood up to face Enchantment.

"What happened to you two?" Demanded Enchantment.

"We went into the woods in search of the elves, but they were ready for us. They decimated our forces and their leader Oberon managed to best us in combat." Said Black Lightening.

"Is that so, may I ask, why he let you two live?" Said Enchantment.

"He wanted us to deliver a message to the Overlord saying for him to come and fight Oberon himself." Said Liquid.

"That filthy elf dares challenges our master! How dare he! I will chop off his limbs and set him on fire." Declared Enchantment before pointing to Black Lightening and Liquid. "As for you two. I will punish you both latter for your miserable failure. Now be gone from my sight!"

The two generals ran out if the room.

"Those useless idiots." Muttered Nightmare.

The group continued on their way until they reached a large pair of double doors.

"My master we wish to seek an audience with you." Called Enchantment.

The doors slowly opened.

"Come." Commanded a deep voice.

They entered a room and were greeted by three figures. The first two were Minions. One was dressed as a jester, while the other had a beard and wore a tattered red cloth and grey cape. Between the two of them sitting on a throne was a man who was undoubtedly the Overlord. He had glowing red eyes completely covered in armor.

"My master I found this child with remarkable powers. I believe she would be an excellent addition to our forces." Said Enchantment.

The Overlord studied Chaos with his red eyes. Chaos felt completely naked in his stare, finally the Overlord turned to Enchantment.

"This child does indeed have a powerful energy in her. Take her to a cell for now, but prepare to train her to join my forces." Boomed the Overlord.

"At once master." Said Enchantment as he and the others left the room.

Chaos was escorted to a small cell with a cot and given some bread and water for dinner. A couple of hours latter she fell asleep.

Chaos had a strange dream in the dream she was in a white room sitting at a table with a strange person. The person had pitch black skin, silver hair, red eyes, two white horns, and a mouth full of pointed teeth. He was dressed in black clothes and boots.

"Who are you?" Asked Chaos as she eyed the creature, for some reason she didn't seem afraid of it.

"I am Oblivion. I'm a demon who boned with your soul, when you were born. I'm the reason you had those powers the Overlord talked about." Said the creature.

"So my anger woke you up my abilities and I unleashed some kind of secret power?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes." Said Oblivion.

"Am I going to turn into some kind of evil monster?" Asked Chaos.

"No, your heart is strong enough to handle the power and not get corrupted, plus you have me to help you out. Despite my appearance I'm on the side of good." Said Oblivion.

"So your going to help me learn to use my powers and get away from the Overlord?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll help you out, now you just get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you." Said Oblivion.

The scene changed and Chaos went into a deep slumber wondering about the future.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 4 Escape  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

For sixteen years Chaos had been put through some sever training to join the Overlord's forces. She hated everyday of her training especially the cruelty she received from all the generals, who used her as target practice. Sometimes they used her to get some anger out, when ever they were frustrated. Chaos's body was covered in scars. Shadow Rythein's five children were the worst they absolutely loved to abuse her. Chaos wore old brown clothes.

The only time she found relief was when she slept. In her dreams she would talk to Oblivion, who helped her train in magic and combat. Chaos saw Oblivion as an older brother and guardian.

One day Chaos received a sword from Enchantment. The sword had a hilt that was pitch black with two dragon heads starting at the bottom and intertwine each other as they go up the hilt and the blade itself was black and silver.

"I thought it was high time that our newest member was given a real weapon." Said Enchantment.

Chaos took the blade and swung it at Enchantment! The general simply raised his hand and stopped the blade with his fingers.

"Now that was rude. You don't swing weapons at people, who just gave them to you as a gift." Said Enchantment as he let go of the blade and sent Chaos tumbling to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days and avenge my family!" Snarled Chaos.

"The arrogance of youth. You still have a long way to go to even get to a level where you can scratch me. Try as you might you'll never beat me, even with that demon, who lives inside of you." Said Enchantment as he walked away.

Chaos felt tears of rage leak from her eyes.

"It's alright. You'll get your revenge on Enchantment one of these days." Said Oblivion inside her mind.

Chaos wiped her face and went back to training under the generals. During her training she overheard a couple generals saying a group of soldiers got destroy by a group of elves. This intrigued Chaos. Apparently there was a group capable of fighting the Overlord's forces and winning. Chaos wanted to escape the Overlord's forces and join up with the elves.

That night Chaos consulted with Oblivion about joining the elves.

"Before we discuss this elf thing there's something I want try first. Hold still for a second." Said Oblivion.

Chaos did as she was told. A ball of light flew out of her body and transformed into Oblivion.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Asked Chaos.

"It's something I've been working on. Takes a good amount of energy and concentration. Now I can fight by your side." Said Oblivion.

"That's good. So I have a plan to escape." Said Chaos.

"Tell me." Said Oblivion.

"Ok I'm going to ask if I can come on one of the army's attacks on a village. In the confusion of the attack, will sneak away into the woods." Said Chaos.

"It sounds good, but do you think you can pull it off?" Asked Oblivion.

"I can. Soon we won't have to put up with those psycho generals and I'll be on a side that will help me finally kill Enchantment." Said Chaos.

"Alright go ahead and ask about joining the attack group. I hope this works out and the best of luck to you." Said Oblivion.

The next day Chaos found Enchantment looking at a map and discussing tactics with Black Heart and Dark Lightning.

"I want to go on the next attack." Said Chaos.

The generals looked at her for a few minutes. Finally Enchantment spoke.

"Fine you may accompany us on the attack, but first I'm going to have a servant send you some proper clothes for the attack. Now leave us." He said.

Chaos left the generals and returned to her room. Latter a human servant appeared with fresh clothes. Chaos tried them on and looked at herself in a old mirror. Chaos was dressed in a black tank top, black pants that went to the tops of her knees, black knee high boots that had her pants tucked into, over the top of her tank top she wore a purple leather jacket with a red interior, on her hands were black leather gloves that go up to about her elbows.

"Nice look." Said Oblivion in her head.

"Thanks." Said Chaos as she pulled out her sword and slashed it through the air. "Soon we will be free of this place."

The next day Enchantment, Black Heart, and Dark Lightning gathered up Chaos and a large number of soldiers for the attack. After a few days of traveling they came across the village they had targeted.

"Troops march out and destroy everything in the name of the Overlord!" Commanded Enchantment.

The army of humans and Minions rushed forward screaming and yelling war cries. Chaos followed them trying to make herself scarce in the confusion. Enchantment watched her go and turned to Black Heart.

"I want you to watch Chaos and make sure she doesn't try to escape or anything." Said Enchantment.

"Yes commander." Said Black Heart as he went down to join the battle behind Chaos.

Chaos made her way through the battle making her way to the edge of the villager where there was a deep forest up ahead.

"So far so good." She said, when sudden,y she heard a little girl scream.

Chaos turned to see a little girl and her mother be cornered by a human and a Brown Minion. Chaos was torn. She could either escape now or take time to rescue the innocent people, which might cost her chance to escape. After a few seconds her conscious to save the innocent won out. She turned and ran towards the the mother and child.

"Oh boy this is going to be a fun killing!" Laughed the human.

"Fun Kill!" Giggled the Minion.

Before either of them could move forward there was a squishy thunk sound. The human looked at the Minion confused as the Minion looked down to see a sword prodding from his chest! The sword was yanked out and the Minion fell over dead. Chaos stood over the dead villain.

"You traitor!" Yelled the human as he charged at Chaos.

Chaos raised her hand and fired a tiny beam if dark energy that struck the human through the head instantly killing him.

"Get out of here!" Chaos called to the mother and daughter.

The mother and daughter quickly ran off. Chaos turned to the woods and was fixing to escape into them, when something slammed into her from behind knocking her to the ground. Chaos groaned and turned to see who attacked her. It was Black Heart his hand glowing with dark energy as he approached Chaos and stood over her.

"You've been a bad little girl. Just wait until I drag you to master Enchantment, his going to be furious!" Laughed Black Heart.

"I'm not going back to him!" Shouted Chaos as she delivered a upward kick to Black Heart's groin!

Black Heart screamed in pain as he grasped his groin. Chaos quickly got to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you brat!" Snarled Black Heart as he gathered dark energy on his hand for a attack.

A ball of light flew from Chaos and transformed into Oblivion.

"I don't think so!" Shouted the demon as he slammed his fist into a startled Black Heart's face knocking him down.

Oblivion turned to Chaos and grabbed her.

"Time to take a little flight." Said Oblivion as giant bat wings busted out of his back.

He lifted up into the sky with Chaos and flew into the woods. On the battlefield Enchantment watched them fly away.

"Fly away little bird, will cage you up again when we find you." Said Enchantment as he turned his attention back to the battle.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 5 Meeting  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oblivion flew through the air for several hours before landing on the ground and letting go of Chaos.

"I'm beat. I can't fly anymore I have to rest." Said Oblivion.

"You do that. You've earned it." Said Chaos.

Oblivion vanished in a flash of light and returned to Chaos's body. Chaos looked around the woods and headed North. Unbeknownst to her four bandits were watching her from some trees. They saw her as an easy target to rob. Slowly the bandits followed her.

In another part of the woods Oberon was out walking. It was one of the few times where he was completely alone. He used this walk to help him think and decide what was best for his people. The recent scouting parties from the Overlord's army worried him. It was only a matter of time before they found the village. Oberon looked at the sky.

"Oh Mother Goddess please send us a sign of what we should do." Said Oberon aloud.

Here was no reply from the sky, but then Oberon heard a scream in the distance. Someone was in trouble! Oberon quickly pulled out his sword and rushed towards the source of the screaming.

Chaos had been walking, when the bandits ambushed her from behind. One had knocked her down while another managed to take her sword away. Chaos rolled to her back to see two more bandits pointing their swords at her throat. They licked their lips and giggled like mad. Chaos let out a scream hoping someone would come to help.

"It's no use girlie no ones coming to your rescue." Laughed one bandit.

"I beg to differ!" Shouted a strong voice as a figure came flying from the woods and slammed into the bandit with a solid punch knocking him to the ground knocking him out.

The figures back was to Chaos as he faced the three remaining bandits scrambled to regroup to face the new comer.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to harm a lady." Said the figure as he pointed his sword at the bandits.

The bandits only snarled and charged forward. The figure shot a kick into a charging bandit's chest knocking the air out of him and making him fall to the ground in pain. A bandit slashed at the figure with his sword, but the figure dodged it and slammed his sword hilt onto of the bandit's head knocking him out. The last bandit charged forward swinging his sword. The figure blocked the swing and with a twist of his sword sent it flying from the bandits hand! The bandit starred in dumbfounded shock as the figure slashed his sword at the bandit and then sheathed it. A first nothing happened then the bandit's pants fell and hit the ground. The bandit could only stare in shock.

"Leave." Said the figure.

The bandit turned around and tried to run away, but he got tangled up in his pants and ended up tripping. He hit a rock and was knocked out. The figure turned to face Chaos.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Chaos got her first good look at her rescuer. The figure was not human, but an elf with white hair. She had heard many descriptions about elves, but this was the first time seeing one, she never knew how handsome they could be.

"I'm ok thanks to you." Said Chaos as she stood up and retrieved her sword.

Oberon eyed the women, with interest. She was a kind person beautiful person, that Oberon found attractive. He sensed dark energy from her, but nothing evil. He wondered if this women was something the Mother Goddess sent to help him and his people.

"My name is Oberon king of the elves." He said.

The women seemed shocked to hear his name and title.

"Your the one, whose been killing all the Overlord's troops, who enter the woods. This is simply amazing! I can't believe my good fortune! My name is Chaos. I was captured by the Overlord and forced to work under him and his generals. They killed my family now want revenge on them. I want to join your forces and take the fight to them." Said Chaos.

Oberon took this in with a smile.

"I'll gladly let you join my forces. We could use someone, who has an idea of how the Overlord and his generals think. His evil needs to be stopped. I don't know why, but I think we were destined to meet and defeat the Overlord. Your presence I a sign from the Mother Goddess. Now come I must take you and introduce you to my people." Said Oberon before he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The bushes rustled and a white unicorn came trotting up to them. Chaos starred at the beautiful creature in amazement as Oberon hopped on.

"Climb aboard." Said Oberon as he stretched his hand out and helped Chaos up onto the unicorn's back. "Onward to the elven village!" He said as the unicorn raced off into the woods.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Strategy

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 6 Strategy  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The unicorn took Chaos and Oberon to the village. The duo was greeted by a crowd of elves. They were excited to see their king and his guest. The children were eagerly gathered around Chaos as she got off the unicorn.

"Um hi." Greeted Chaos as she smiled and greeted the children.

"They really like you. It's rare for them to see any visitors in the village." Said Oberon with a smile as he got off the unicorn.

"I'm flattered." Said Chaos blushing slightly .

"Come let me take you to see the elven council." Said Oberon as he lead the way towards a large wooden building.

"I thought the king made all the decisions?'" Said Chaos.

"Not all the decisions. I meet with the council and we discuss what we should do then we vote on it." Said Oberon as they walked into the building.

The duo were greeted by four elderly elves. Two male and two female.

"Chaos this is the council. The guys are called Moss and Reed. The ladies are called Bee and Fiona." Said Oberon to Chaos before he turned to address the council. "Council of elves this is Chaos, she was kidnapped by the Overlird and forced to work under him, but she escaped. She came looking for us to help fight the Overlord."

There was a muttering from the council.

"Fight the Overlord are you mad. If we fight the Overlord's forces we risk exposing our village! Are main concern should be the protection of the village's location and the safety of it's inhabitants." Said Moss.

"Please you must help! Everyday the Overlord and his forces become stronger as they take over more territories! Pretty soon he'll be unbeatable! There are innocent people suffering!" Cried Chaos.

"She makes a point." Said Fiona.

Oberon stepped forward.

"Council we must act. The Overlord's search parties are appearing more often in the woods. Sooner or latter they will find the location of the village and then their armies will march upon on us. They will kill and enslave our people. It is time we take the fight to the Overlord." Said Oberon.

The councils looked at one another then back at Oberon and Chaos.

"We agree that the Overlord has become a huge threat to us. For the sake of our people we agree to help take action against the Overlord and his forces." Said Bee.

"The question is how do we begin this attack." Said Reed.

"I can help with that." Said Chaos as she pulled out a map with red markings on it. "This is a map with all the major territories that the Overlord's forces have conquered. We hit them and take them back one at a time, until we reach the Overlord's lair."

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Oberon.

"There is still the matter of the girl Chaos. We sense dark energy from her. We want an explanation." Said Moss.

Everybody looked at Chaos, who fidget a little, before answering.

"I have a demon named Oblivion fused with my soul. Let me introduce him to you." She said.

There was a flash of light and Oblivion appeared before the elves.

"Greetings elves." Said Oblivion as he bowed before everybody.

"Despite Oblivion being a demon he is on the side of good and he also hates the Overlord." Said Chaos.

"Indeed I do." Agreed Oblivion.

Oberon looked at Chaos and Oblivion then turned to the map lost in thought for a little bit. Then he turned back to everyone.

"As strong as we are our race can't beat the Overlord's forces alone. We're going to need help from the other races. Luckily I've made friends with Melvin king of the halflings and Goldo king of the dwarfs over the years. I haven't spoken or seen either of them in a long time, but I'm sure they'll join up with us to defeat the Overlord." Said Oberon.

"Sounds like a good plan. Now what do we do?" Said Chaos.

"We celebrate by throwing a feast in your honor. You helped us by giving us information about the Overlord's territories. With this information we have a chance to launch a critical attack against the Overlord. We thank you for risking your life to come here and give us this information we humbly thank you." Said Oberon.

"Thanks. No one has every thrown a feast for me." Said Chaos.

"It's a shame a beauty like yourself really deserves a feast in their honor." Said Oberon.

Chaos just smiled a blushed at the complement. The meeting and discussion was over.

That night a huge feast was thrown in Chaos's honor. She was completely amazed at the sight of the celebration. Elves played music as others danced and talked. Chaos saw Oblivion playing with some elf children by pretending to be some kind of dragon. An elf boy pulled out his wooden sword and stabbed the creature!

"Take that!" Called the elf boy.

"You got me!" Called Oblivion as he fell over and pretended to be in pain.

The children laughed and ran away cheering. Oblivion walked up to Chaos smiling.

"You seem to be having fun." She said.

"What can I say. I have a soft spot for kids." Said Oblivion as he sat down next to Chaos.

"Do you wish to dance?" Asked Oberon as he walked up to Chaos and offered her his hand.

"I would, but I don't know how." Said Chaos.

"Don't worry I'll show you. Come on it'll be fun." Said Oberon.

"A,right." Said Chaos as Oberon helped her up.

The two of them made their way to the music and started chancing. Oberon taught Chaos a few basic ball room dance steps. Chaos caught on quick. She and Oberon did a beautiful dance together. The two of them looked into each others eyes with admiration. Their Hearst pounding like a drum inside their chest.

Latter that Chaos was lead to a small wooden house to sleep in. She said goodnight to Oberon and called Oblivion back into her body. She yawned as she got into bed and slowly fell asleep dreaming about the dance she had with Oberon. She didn't know why, but she felt some KND of attraction to Oberon. Oh well she would deal with these emotions latter, after they took down some of the Overlord's generals.

To be continued .


	7. Chapter 7 Glutton and Sloth

A Journey of Love and Chaos  
Chapter 7 Glutton and Sloth  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The next day Chaos woke up to meet with Oberon and some of his elf warriors. There were a forty in all.

"Good morning Chaos are you ready to begin our journey?" Said Oberon.

"I am. What's our first stop?" Said Chaos.

"We'll we plan to go to the port city Pearl. It's ruled by a general named Syrie." Said Oberon.

"His one of Shadow Rythein's sons." Said Chaos.

"So will be striking a blow against one of the higher generals that's good to hear. Before we go to Pearl, will head towards Mellow Hills and recruit Melvin and his halflings to back us up in the attack." Said Oberon.

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Chaos.

"Lets head out." Said Oberon as he leaped on to his unicorn stead.

Chaos mounted a black horse. The group of rebels headed out on their journey with the rest of the elf village cheering them on. After a few days of travel they reached Mellow Hills.

"The halfling village is this way." Said Oberon taking the lead with Chaos and the rest of the elves behind him.

A hour or so latter they reached the village. The rebels were greeted by a large group of humans and halflings, who seemed to be in the process of having a party.

"I wonder what the occasion is?" Asked Chaos.

"Lets find Melvin and find out." Said Oberon as he got off his unicorn and headed deeper into the village Chaos following him.

They soon came across a large table with a ton of food on it surrounded by humans and halflings. At one end of the table there was a huge fat halfing wearing a crown and carrying a fork like scepter. The halfing stabbed food with his scepter and greedily ate it. Grease and crumbs covered his face and shirt. Next to the halfling was a man with dark hair and silver armor, who drank a mug of beer and just starred off into space doing nothing.

Chaos studied the two at the end of the table and then turned back to Oberon, who had a sad look on his face.

"You know the two at the end of the table?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes the halfing s Melvin and the man next to him is a brave noble knight I once knew named Gallant. I...have no idea what's happened to them. I knew Melvin loved food, but never like this and Gallant was always active and energetic. Something is terribly wrong here." Said Oberon.

"We'll let's go talk to them and find out." Said Chaos.

"Lets do that." Said Oberon.

The two of them made their way to the front of the table. Melvin noticed the two newcomers and greeted them.

"We'll if it isn't my old friend Oberon Greenhaze. Welcome to my little party sit down eat and enjoy yourself ." Said Melvin as Oberon and Chaos sat in some chairs. "What are you doing in these parts?" Asked Melvin.

"We came to ask for your help to fight Syrie and take back Pearl." Said Chaos.

Melvin looked at her and burst out laughing. Gallant looked up from his beer and joined in the laughter.

"Your crazy girl! Nobody can stand up to the Overlord's forces and win. Besides I already have a sweet deal going with Syrie." Said Melvin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Oberon.

"Syrie gives me all the seafood I want and in exchange I let his troops come and go, when ever they pass through my territory. It's a pretty good deal, if I do so say so." Said Melvin as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"What happened to Gallant here?" Asked Oberon pointing to the drunken knight.

"Oh Gallant tried to fight general Enchantment and was utterly beaten with ease. Now he just sits around and drinks beer!" Said Melvin before leaving

"Can't...win." Muttered Gallant as he sipped his beer.

Chaos just starred at Melvin and Gallant in shock at their words. She angrily stood up and confronted Melvin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Your just sitting around eating and you made a deal with the very people,who are terrorizing this land! Your no king your just a glutton lap dog fluky!" Said Chaos.

Everybody went silent and starred at Chaos. Melvin stood up from his chair his little eyes glowing with hatred at Chaos. Oberon calmly grabbed a pitcher of water and threw it's content at Gallant! This got the knight attention away from his drinking.

"Why'd...you...do that for?" Muttered Gallant as he stumbled to his feet.

"I'm making sure I have your full attention." Said Oberon.

"Pay attention to what?" Said Gallant sounded slightly sober.

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't get upset and become a lazy drunk just because you lost a fight. You should be training seriously for a rematch. There are people out there who need you." Said Oberon.

"I don't...have to listen to you...I can do whatever I want!" Declared Gallant as he sat down and went ack to his drinking.

Melvin turned back to Chaos.

"You have a lot of nerve to insult me in my territory. Your lucky your with Oberon otherwise I would have roasted you and served you for dinner. I'll let you live if you apologize and hail me as a mighty king." Said Melvin.

Chaos just looked at Melvin with disgust on her face.

"I refused to be bullied by you! I refuse to apologize to you!" Spat Chaos.

"Fine then die!" Shouted Melvin as he swung his fork scepter at Chaos.

Chaos dodged the swing and kicked Melvin in his enormous gut knocking him back a little. The halfing glared at chaos and let out an angry bellow and charged forward swinging. The haflings and humans cheered from the sidelines. Oberon watched Chaos duck and dodge all of Melvin's attacks with ease. Chaos's fighting skills amazed him. Oberon turned to confront Gallant pulling out his sword and smashing it down on Gallant's mug shattering it!

"You...stupid elf...I'll teach you...not to mess with me!" Shouted Gallant as he stood up, with sword in hand and started swing his sword at Oberon.

Oberon just simply held his sword up as Galant rained blows onto it. The elf king didn't even haven to move, he just stood there. After several minutes of attacking Gallant became tired and collapsed to the ground tired.

Melvin faced off against Chaos, who circled the halfling launching punches and kicks belting Melvin's body. The halfing took a desperate swing, but again Chaos dodged it.

"Time to end this." Said Chaos as she pulled out her sword.

Melvin swung his scepter at Chaos, only to have Chaos block it and sent it flying away. Melvin's eyes bulged out as Chaos pointed her sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes...I surrender! Please don't kill me!" Sobbed Melvin.

"Good. Now will you help us?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes I'll help you!" Cried Melvin.

"Good." Said Chaos as she put her sword up.

Melvin collapsed to his knee's in fear and bowed his head towards Chaos begging for mercy..

"Good job." Said Oberon as he dragged the unconscious body of Gallant to a chair, before addressed the crowd "From this day forth you are all members of the will help us defeat the Overlord and restore peace to the land."

The haflings and humans just starred at him before breaking out in applause and cheers.

"I'll take this as a yes that they'll join us." Said Chaos with a smile.

"The rebellion has begun." Said Oberon.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Water

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 8 Water

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

In the port of Pearl Syrie was surveying the harbor from the small castle he used as his base. In the harbor were five large battle ships ready to be deployed to attack and invade faraway countries for the Overlord. Syrie smiled at his fleet and walked over to a crystal ball on a pedestal. He waved his hand over it and an image of the Overlord, Enchantment, and Syrie father Shadow Rythein appeared.

"Greetings master. The fleet of warships is ready to be deployed at your command." Said Syrie.

"You've done well Syrie, you will be rewarded for your hard work." Said the Overlord.

"You've made me proud son." Said Shadow Rythein.

"Thank you it was my pleasure." Said Syrie.

"There just one thing we need to tell you." Said Enchantment.

"What's that?" Asked Syrie.

"Chaos has escaped from our services. If she so happens to show up in your territory eliminate her." Said Enchantment.

"Don't worry if she shows up here I'll eliminate her." Said Syrie.

"Very good." Said Enchantment and the image vanished.

Syrie went back to admiring his fleet.

In the hafling village Oberon, Chaos, Melvin, and Gallant were planning a surprise attack on Pearl. Melvin had started eating less and Gallant looked a little more sober.

"Ok here's the plan. Melvin and Gallant will lead a bunch of covered wagons into the port. The rest of us will be hiding underneath the wagon covers, when the time is right will spring up and attack." Said Oberon.

"This...sounds like something that'll get us all killed." Said Gallant.

"We won't know until we try." Said Chaos.

"We can't just laze around and eat all day. The Overlord's forces must be stopped." Said Oberon with such a serious look on his face that it erased all doubt from Melvin and Gallant.

"Lets do this!" Declared Gallant.

"It's time the Overlord's forces tasted defeat." Said Melvin.

"We march out tomorrow." Said Oberon.

The meeting was done and the group went off to do whatever they wanted. Chaos went to a nearby hill to look at the night sky.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Oberon as he walked up behind her.

"Sure." Said Chaos as Oberon sat next to her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Oberon.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if I'll be able to do anything. I'm not that strong." Said Chaos.

"Don't say that. Your incredible strong, you managed to easily beat Melvin." Said Oberon.

"Yeah beating a overweight hafling isn't really something to brag about." Said Chaos.

"We'll at least your modest. Look your very strong, you just have to stop doubling yourself and believe." Said Oberon.

"Wow. Your just full of good wisdom. Thanks." Said Chaos with a little smile.

"Hey I'm king of the elves wisdom part of the job." Said Oberon as he stood up. "I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Said Chaos as she looked back at the stars.

"You like him don't you." Said Oblivion inside her head.

"Yeah I guess he is kind of handsome." Said Chaos.

"You better head to bed." Said Oblivion.

"Alright." Said Chaos as she walked off to bed.

The next day it was time for the attack. Oberon and Chaos loaded up into the wagons along with the other elves. Melvin and Gallant lead the wagons towards Pearl.

Syrie was on the docks expecting his fleet dressed in his black armor and carrying a trident. Two of the ships were docked while the other three were slowly making their way towards the mouth of the bay. Humans and Minions walked about on guard duty.

"What a magnificent day to take my fleet out for a little voyage." Said Syrie.

His train of thought became interrupted by the front gates of the port opening. Melvin, Gallant, and a large group of halflings walked in with a bunch of covered wagons.

"Ahoy there Syrie." Greeted Melvin.

"Hello Melvin. What brings you and your lot here?" Said Syrie.

"We heard about the launch of your fleet and we decided to bring you some fresh fruits from the fields." Said Gallant.

Syrie looked at Melvin and Gallant oddly. They were acting weird. Melvin usually hogged all the food and Gallant looked sober.

"What's going here?" Asked Syrie as he tightened the grip on his trident.

Before anyone could happen the covers of the wagons were thrown up and out jumped Oberon, Chaos, and a bunch of elves and humans armed to the teeth! The group immediately started attacking the startled Overlord soldiers and Minions. Syrie stood there slightly shocked at this sudden attack. Melvin and Gallant pulled out their weapons and charged towards Syrie. The general just barely raised his trident and blocked the attacks. He quickly retreated away trying to put some space between himself and his attackers.

"It's payback time!" Shouted Chaos as she charged at Syrie.

Syrie released a blast of water from his hands forcing Chaos to dodge out of the way.

"You were always a pest!" Sneered Syrie.

"Try me on for size!" Shouted Oberon as he got up close to Syrie swing his sword.

Syrie just barely escaped the swing by diving off the dock and into the water. He came back up riding on a small wave of water.

"You miserable worms! Prepare to suffer the wrath of my fleet!" He shouted as he rode the wave towards the three ships at the mouth of the bay.

"We need to take out those ships quickly!" Shouted Chaos.

"I think I know how." Said Gallant as he pointed to the two docked ships.

"I'll clear the way!" Shouted Melvin as he rolled his girth into a ball and started rolling over all the Overlord soldiers and Minions making a path to the ships.

The rebels ran forward and boarded the ships.

"Lets get the cannons ready to fire!" Shouted Oberon.

All the humans, elves, and haflings ready the cannons to fire at the three ships that were trying to turn around and fire.

"Fire!" Shouted Chaos!

All the canons fired hitting the three ships with a serious of cannon balls that exploded in a fiery explosion creating a huge smoke cloud, when the smoke cleared the rebels were rewarded with the sight of the three ships sinking. They all let out a cheer of victory.

"Don't you all go celebrating just yet!" Shouted Syrie who was standing on the water in the middle of the bay. "I have one last trick!" He shouted as he pointed his trident in the air.

Something huge busted out of the water beneath Syrie. Everybody watched in horror as a hideous shape with a bunch of tentacles appeared before them.

"Behold the Kraken!" Shouted Syrie as he rode atop the massive beast.

The Kraken swam forward and started to attack the ships! The rebels screamed and yelled as the Kraken's tentacles swung about and attacked them.

"I have an idea how we can fight this thing! Melvin come with me I need your help!" Called Gallant.

The hafling helped Gallant load a massive harpoon into one of the cannons and fire it at the Kraken's eyes! The harpoon hit dead center and the monster screamed in pain.

"We need to kill Syrie to stop this monster!" Shouted Chaos as she summoned Oblivion.

"One trip to the top of a monster coming right up." Said Oblivion as he sprouted his wings and grabbed Chaos.

"I'm coming to." Said Oberon.

"Alright." Said Oblivion as he grabbed Oberon and took to the air.

He dropped the two warriors on the head of the Kraken. Syrie turned to face them.

"I'm going to cut the elf up and serve him as chum and then I'm going to cut your head off Chaos and present it to the Overlord!" Snarled Syrie.

"Your the one whose going to be fish food!" Shouted Chaos as she fired a dark energy blast at Syrie.

The general deflected the blast with his trident and swung his weapon at Chaos. Oberon stepped in and blocked the blow. Chaos dove past Oberon and stabbed her dagger into Syrie's side! The villain screamed in pain and leaped back. He pointed his trident at the heroes and fired a burst of water at the heroes, who dodged out of the way. Oberon leaped into the air griping his sword in both hands as he stabbed downwards towards Syrie! The villain desperately raised his trident to defend himself and block the attack, but the trident was no match. Oberon's sword sliced through the trident, went right through Syrie's chest and into the brain of the Kraken!

"Father...I failed...you! Gasped Syrie as blood dripped from his mouth and he gave one last shudder before dying.

The Kraken shuddered and died as Oberon pulled his sword out.

"We did it!" Cheered Chaos.

"Yes we did." Said Oberon.

The rebels cheered. The first battle was won.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Lust

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 9 Lust

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

In the Overlord's lair the head Minion Gnarl was looking at a giant table that displayed all the lands conquered by the Overlord. On some of the territories there were miniature statues of some of the generals that glowed with energy. Gnarl was making sure everything was in order, when the statue of Syrie, suddenly stopped glowing. That wasn't good the only time a statue went out was, when a general was killed.

"The master and the other generals aren't going to like this." Muttered Gnarl as he grabbed the statue and walked off.

He found everyone in the Overlord in the Throne room, with Shadow Rythein, Black Heart, Nightmare, and Enchantment.

"What news do you bring?" Asked Enchantment.

"General Syrie has been killed." Said Gnarl as he held up the statue of Syrie.

There was a gasp from the generals. Shadow Rythein looked furious.

"WHAT MY SON WAS KILLED!" He roared as he glowed with shadowy energy. "I WILL FIND WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE AND MAKE THEM PAY!" He roared.

"You will do no such thing." Said the Overlord calmly.

"But...my lord!" Sputtered Shadow Rythein.

"You are needed elsewhere. Do not worry your son's murder will be investigated and the ones behind it will be brought here for you to have your vengeance." Said The Overlord.

"Yes...master." Said Shadow Rythein as he settled down.

"We must alert the other generals of what is happening." Said Enchantment.

"I'll get right on that." Said Gnarl as he walked out of the throne room.

At Pearl the rebels had just gotten done cleaning up the mess from the battle. Oberon, Chaos, Melvin, Galant and the rest of their group decided to march onwards to their next location Golden Hills.

"We first must pass through the city of Heaven's Peak to reach Golden Hills. I know a brave knight named Sir William, who lives there. We could ask him to join us." Said Oberon.

"Sounds good." Said Chaos.

"Lets go. I need to burn some of this fat off." Said Melvin.

The rebels headed out and after a few days of traveling they came across the city, but for some reason it looked deserted.

"Somethings not right." Said Gallant.

"I agree. A small team of us should go in and investigate the place. I'll lead the team, who else wants to come?" Said Oberon.

"I'll come." Said Chaos.

"Count us in." Said Gallant as he and a less fat Melvin walked over to them.

"Alright lets go take a look. Everybody else stay here." Said Oberon.

The four heroes made their way towards the city. As they walked further into the city they saw that the city was in a state of decay and their was a horrible stench in the air.

"What could have happened here?" Said Melvin nervously.

"No idea." Said Chaos.

"I sense a demons presence in this city." Said Oblivion in her head.

Before Chaos could ask where the presence was or tell her friends the ground started shaking and several decaying bodied busted out of the ground and surrounded the heroes.

"Undead!" Screamed Melvin in fear as several of the Undead eyed him hungrily.

"We have to get out if here!" Shouted Oberon.

"Look lets head towards that large building with the fence!" Said Gallant.

The heroes pulled out their weapons and ran towards the building slicing up undead as they went. Melvin screamed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it to the fence first and scrambled over it. He landed on the other side with a thud and passed out. The rest of the heroes followed after him.

"That was a close one." Said Chaos.

"I don't think were out of the woods just yet." Said Gallant.

Chaos turned around to see several men wearing red hoods, golden mask, and welding swords.

"Wait we mean you no harm. Were just passing through. My name is Oberon I'm a friend of Sir William." Said Oberon.

There was muttering the hooded men. Melvin regained consciousness and stumbled to his feet. The men looked at the heroes and raised their swords to attack.

"Stop!" Commanded a voice.

Everybody turned to see a blond man wearing a red robe and carrying a staff.

"Sir William." Said Oberon.

"Hello Oberon nice to see. Please excuse my followers, they always want to chop up strangers." Said Sir William.

"Followers?" Asked Oberon.

"Yes I am the leader of a group called the Red Dawn. We take in pleasure of fun women. We were given the pleasant company of a Succubus Queen by the Overlord." Said Sir William.

"Your..sold your honor...for pleasure!" Shouted Oberon.

"Hey don't judge us." Complained Sir William.

"Now boys no fighting." Said a female voice.

Everybody looked up and saw a women with pink skin, dark hair, fangs and wings. Dressed a black corset, garter straps and stocking, as well as a ribbon collar necklace.

"Mistress!" Shouted the cultist with glee as the women landed before everyone.

"Your the one causing the dead to rise!" Spat Gallant.

"Yes. Now you will obey me." Said the Succubus Queen.

Gallant and Melvin had a weird look in their eyes.

"Yes mistress." They muttered.

The Succubus Queen looked at Oberon in confusion.

"Why doesn't my charm work on you?" She demanded.

"Because I'm in love with someone." Replied Oberon as he pulled out his sword.

The Succubus Queen's eyes landed on Chaos.

"You! You must be behind this! I sense dark energy from you! I will not have someone else take hog any male from me!" Shouted Succubus Queen as she took to the air and prepared to attack.

"Oberon I'll take care of The Succubus Queen. Can you deal with the cultist?" Said Chaos.

"Yes you go on ahead." Said Oberon as he went about clubbing and kicking several of the cultist.

"Nobody threatens are fun!" Shouted Sir William as he charged at Oberon.

"I need wings." Thought Chaos.

"Coming right up." Said Oblivion as wings busted out of Chaos's back and she took flight.

"Bring it on brat!" Snarled The Succubus Queen as she fired lightning at Chaos.

Chaos dodged the blast, pulled out her sword, and chased after The Succubus Queen.

On the ground Sir William swung his staff at Oberon, who blocked it.

"Your time of pleasure has made your skills rusty." Said Oberon as he punched Sir William in the face.

Sir William staggered back with blood dripping from his nose.

"Your going to pay for that!" He snarled as he swung his staff at the elf.

Oberon sidestepped the attack and elbowed Sir William in the gut knocking him to his knees. He then slammed the hilt of his sword down on Sir William's head knocking him to a dazed heap.

"Next." Called Oberon to the stunned cultist.

Up in the air Chaos was closing in on Succubus Queen. The female was looking fearful and desperate as she fired more attacks at Chaos, but Chaos just dodged them and closed in.

"Time to end this!" Shouted Chaos as she flew in and stabbed Succubus Queen in the chest!

The female demon gasped as she fell from the sky! The cultist looked up in shock as their mistress hit the ground and turned into a pile of ash. The undead behind the fence suddenly collapsed. Melvin and Gallant shook their heads in confusion as Chaos landed and her wings vanished.

"Good job." Said Oberon.

"Ug! My Mistress was killed! Why!" Demanded Sir William as he stood up.

"She was poisoning your minds and controlling you with your lust." Said Chaos.

"You should be ashamed of yourself William. You should have fought the Overlord and not have given in to your desires! Heaven's peak was a beautiful place, but now it's in ruins! Your a knight and you should start acting like one. Your duty is to help people!" Said Oberon.

Sir William and his followers stood there shocked. Finally William broke down into tears.

"Your...right. I'm a disgrace! Please forgive me! I want to atone for my sins! Let me join you and fighting the Overlord!" Said William.

"I suppose you can join us. We need all the help we can get." Said Oberon.

"Thank you." Cried William.

The cultist and William threw down their robes and joined the heroes on their quest.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Greed and Earth

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 10 Greed and Earth

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The rebels continued on their journey to the Golden Hills with William and the rest of the former cultist joining them. Chaos and Oberon were in the lead walking side by side.

"So tell me about the dwarf king Goldo." Said Chaos.

"His a good king and perhaps the greatest blacksmith in all the lands building great armor and weapons." Said Oberon.

"He sounds like an interesting character." Said Chaos.

"He is." Agreed Oberon.

"Hey...when we were fighting the Succubus Queen, you mentioned you were in love with somebody. Who was that your in love with?" Said Chaos.

"I...um..." Began Oberon.

"Hey I see the Golden Hills up ahead!" Called Gallant.

"Lets go see what's going on." Said Oberon.

"Ok." Said Chaos.

The group looked upon a large group of of hills that had several tunnels and mines. They saw several chained up humans working in the mines. Dwarfs, Overlord Soldiers, and Minions walked about whipping the human slaves. Nearby there was a huge forge where where dwarfs were making weapons and armor.

"It's some kind of slave camp!" Gasped William.

"This is horrible!" Cried Chaos.

"Hey look over there." Said Melvin.

Everybody looked to see a dwarf with gold armor, a crown, and carrying an ax talking to a human dressed in black armor, with brown hair, and carrying a war hammer.

"That's Jordan." Said Chaos pointing to the human.

"That's Goldo." Said Oberon pointing to the the dwarf.

"It looks like Goldo's in league with the Overlord." Said Gallant.

"Lets go stop them." Said Oberon.

The rebels charged forward screaming and shouting. The Minions and Overlord Soldiers were taken completely by surprised. The rebels smashed their way through the enemy forces and confronted Goldo and Jordan.

"Goldo how could you side with the Overlord?" Demanded Oberon.

"They paid me handsomely in gold." Said Goldo.

"Hello Chaos. I suppose you and your little group are the ones responsible for killing my brother?" Said Jordan.

"Yeah were the ones who killed him and sent my on a nice trip to the Abyss." Said Chaos.

"I will avenge him!" Shouted Jordan as he smashed his hammer on the ground.

Several enormous rock giants sprouted out of the ground and started to attack the rebels.

"If you excuse me I need to get my little pet." Said Goldo as he ran off into a nearby tunnel.

There was a loud rumbling as a huge machine came rolling out breathing fire.

"Monster!" Cried Melvin.

"Behold my creation Rollie!" Shouted Goldo's voice.

Rollie barreled forward shooting fireballs at the heroes. A fireball blasted some rocks above Chaos's head making them fall towards them.

"Look out!" Shouted Oberon as he leaped forward and shielded Chaos from the rocks with his body. A few fist size rocks struck Oberon's body. "Are you alright?" Asked Oberon.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to you." Said Chaos said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Said Oberon with a smile.

Meanwhile Rollie was charging at Gallant and William. The big machine rolled over a rock giant crushing it. Gallant and William jumped to the side as Rollie flew by and crashed into a a pile of rocks. The machine made a crunching sound as it became imbedded in the rocks. Gallant ran up to the machine and yanked the top of it off. He reached inside and yanked Goldo out.

"Unhand me!" Shouted Goldo as he waved his ax at Gallant.

"Take a dirt nap." Said William as he appeared behind Goldo and hit him in the back of his head with his staff knocking Goldo out.

Elsewhere Jordan approached Chaos and Oberon.

"We'll don't you two make a cute couple. I'm so going to enjoy killing you." Said Jordan as he raised his hand and shot several rocks at the heroes.

The heroes dodged out of the way. Chaos fired blast of dark energy at Jordan forcing him to jump back. Oberon swung his sword at Jordan forcing him to flee to the forge. The heroes charged forward and battled Jordan together. Oberon swung his at Jordan, who blocked it with his hammer. Chaos charged from the side and stabbed Jordan in the chest! Jordan staggered back dropping his hammer and fell into a pit of goat coals screaming fore he died.

"That's one down and one to go." Said Oberon.

All the rock giants crumpled into a pile of rocks. What was left of the Overlord's forces ran away screaming. Oberon and Chaos walked over to Goldo, who just regaining consciousness.

"You ruined everything!" Complained Goldo.

"No you ruined yourself. You let your greed get the better of you. You sold your soul to the Overlord and became the slave!" Said Chaos.

"You were a good king, but now your nothing but just a greedy dwarf. You should have been fighting the Overlord instead of helping him." Said Oberon.

Goldo took these words in stunned then he broke into tears.

"I just wanted to be wealthy! I used to be a king...but I worked for the Overlord and I was just another underline. I want to make things right. Please let me join you and fight alongside you." Said Goldo.

"Fine you may join us." Said Oberon.

"Thank you." Said Goldo.

And so the Battle of Golden Hills was won.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Wrath and Envy

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 11 Wrath and Envy

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The rebels with Goldo and some of his dwarfs joining the group decided to head towards Summer Springs a land full of magical elements, which was being controlled by Ethan. The group needed to head through the desert canyon of Sandar to make it to Summer Springs. They made it halfway the canyon before deciding to call it a rest. Goldo looked around the canyon uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Asked Oberon.

"I've heard tales of a band of bandits lead by a beautiful women named Jewel and her warrior boyfriend named Kahn. Who I hear is a giant and a fierce warrior." Said Goldo.

"I've heard of them. Didn't they used to rob evil rich people and give the money to the poor?" Said Gallant.

"Not anymore now, their viscous thieves." Said Goldo.

"Surely they wouldn't attack a group of our size." Said William.

"I've heard that these thieves our power fighters." Said Goldo.

"Well we should be on the look out for them." Said Oberon.

The group eventual fell asleep leaving a few elves on watch duty. Up on the cliffs several dark skinned men wearing desert clothes looked down at the band of rebels. A beautiful women in red and wearing jewelry walked forward and looked down at the group.

"Prepare to blunder them." She said.

The men nodded and slowly made their way down to the canyon slowly and carefully. However one of the elves on watch spotted them and quickly alerted the others. The rebels got up ready for battle. The thieves charged forward to fight the rebels. A huge fight broke out and everyone was locked in combat. Chaos took out one thief down with a punch and found herself facing a beautiful women.

"You fight well, but your no match for Jewel the Thief!" Said the women as she pulled out a knife and charged forward swinging.

Chaos pulled out her sword and blocked the attack.

"You have skill and a nice sword. I want your sword!" Said Jewel as she made a grab for Chaos's, but Chaos yanked it away.

Jewel seemed to focus mainly on grabbing the sword. Chaos knocked Jewel's knife away and punched her in the chest knocking her down. Jewel looked up and glared at Chaos.

"Oh Kahn! These people hurt me and refused to give me their stuff!" Called Jewel.

"What?! Don't worry I'm coming!" Shouted a deep voice.

A giant of a man wearing armor and carrying a massive mace and chain marched into the canyon. The haflings, dwarfs, and a few humans scattered screaming monster. The man slammed his mace into the ground shaking it.

"Whoever hurts my girlfriend is dead!" Shouted the man.

"Yeah you show them Kahn!" Cheered Jewel as she pointed at Chaos.

Kahn charged forward, but Oberon stepped in the way.

"I'll be your opponent." Said the elf.

"Doesn't matter to me I'll crush everyone!" Declared Kahn as he swung his mace at Oberon.

Oberon dodged the swing and cut the chain sending the mace crashing into a wall. Kahn quickly retaliated and swung one of his massive hands at Oberon knocking his sword away. Oberon managed to punch Kahn in the face, but the warrior only grunted and swung his arms at Oberon and tried to grab him. Oberon dodged the grab and leaped onto Kahn's back, he then wrapped his arms around the larger man's throat and started to choke him. Kahn tried to shake Oberon off, but he stayed on. Finally Kahn crashed to his knees and Oberon released him. Kahn coughed and sputtered as he took in air. Jewel and her men were shocked at Kahn's defeat.

"You...fight well...elf." Said Kahn as he staggered to his feet.

"You did to. You could have probably beaten if you weren't so full of wrath." Said Oberon.

"Yeah I have anger issues." Said Kahn.

"So why did you guys try to rob us?" Asked Chaos.

"The Overlord's generals convinced us that many rich people would come this way and that everything they had was our's by right and that we should so great wrath in battle." Said Jewel.

"You shouldn't listen to them. There nothing but a bad influence and a cancer." Said Oberon.

"You sound wise elf, were sorry for attacking you and your friends. Can we make up for it by joining your group?" Said Kahn.

"It's the least we can o or you after the we we attacked you." Said Jewel.

"I don't see why not the more the merry." Said Oberon.

The thieves all cheered.

That night Oberon found Chaos looking at the night sky.

"You were incredible tonight." Said Chaos.

"Thanks you to." Said Oberon as he sat next to Chaos.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Said Chaos.

"You know I've seen many beautiful things in my travels, but you are possible the most beautiful person I've ever met and you have a good heart." Said Oberon as he touched Chaos's hand.

"That's...sweet! I don't know what to say! Your...handsome and your kind hearted." Said Chaos as she blushed a little.

Oberon leaned in and kissed Chaos on the lips. Chaos returned the kiss.

"I love you." Said Oberon.

"I love you to." Said Chaos.

The two of them returned to looking at the stars as they held each others hand, wondering how this relationship would work ad what the future held.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Pride and Wind

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 12 Pride and Wind

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

At the Overlord's lair Shadow Rythein was throwing a terrible tantrum for the lost of his son Jordan. Shadow Rythein wanted to go avenge his sons, but Enchantment ordered him not to go. Shadow Rythein sent a message to his other sons telling them about the death of another sibling.

Elsewhere the rebels had just arrived at the city of Summer Springs the place looked deserted and desolated. Then they came across a man selling good luck charms.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Asked Chaos.

"One of the Overlord's generals took over. He started stealing magical items and he managed to get Nicholas the wizard on his side." Said the man.

"How he do that?" Asked Melvin.

"Nicholas is perhaps the strongest wizard in the world, but he is very prideful. The general convinced Nicholas that his skills would most be appreciated and admired in the Overlord's army, so Nicholas joined up with them." Said the man sadly.

"Don't worry will get ride of the general and bring peace back to this place." Said Oberon with a smile.

"Thank you." Said the man.

The rebels made their way deeper into city until they reached a large clearing. For some weird reason the wind was really blowing hard.

"Oh look Nicholas we have guest. They must be the group of people, who killed my brothers. Why don't you show them your amazing powers and destroy them." Sad a voice from above.

The rebels looked up to see a man with white hair dressed in black armor and carrying a scythe. Next to him there was an old man with a long beard dressed in a long blue robe and hood carrying a staff.

"Very well Ethan I will show them my powers!" Said the old man, who must be Nicholas as he waved his staff.

A tornado appeared and sucked up the rebels. The two powerful wind warriors went into the tornado to fight the rebels. Nicholas swung his staff at William, who just managed to block the attack.

"I'm the greatest wizard in the world!" Declared Nicholas as he swung his staff at William.

Melvin and Goldo, who were flying by managed to grab Nicholas's robes and hang on.

"Let go of my robes!" Shouted Nicholas as he tried to kick the hafling and the dwarf off if him.

William took this opportunity to strike Nicholas's staff out of the wizard's hands. The tornado was still going, but it lost power. Nicholas glared at William and waved his hands and sent William flying away with a gust of wind.

"You can not beat me!" Said Nicholas as he finally managed to kick off Melvin and Goldo and sent them flying away.

"I beg to differ." Said Gallant as he came flying at Nicholas and delivered a powerful punch to his chest.

"Impossible...!" Gasped Nicholas as he lost consciousness.

Gallant grabbed him and draped him over his shoulder.

Elsewhere Ethan was flying around Oberon, Chaos, Kahn, and Jewel and attacking them. This made Ethan overconfident, when he flew in to deliver more insults Jewel threw a dagger at him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Ethan retreated to tend to his injuries.

"Oblivion I need you to deal with this guy." Said Chaos as the demon manifested before her with his wings.

"I'll get rid of him for you." Said Oblivion as he flew after Ethan.

Oblivion crashed into Than and yanked his scythe away him. Oblivion swung the scythe and stabbed Ethan through the chest. The evil general gurgled as he fell to the ground with a thud. The tornado grew weak and safely dropped the heroes to the ground. Nicholas came to and looked around in shock.

"You guys managed to beat...me! But how I'm the strongest wizard ever!" Shouted Nicholas.

Oberon walked up to him.

"You might be the strongest wizard ever, but your pride and overconfidence are what lead to your defeat. You should have used your powers to fight the Overlord. Not let yourself get dragged onto the Overlord's side because his generals complement you." Said Oberon as he began to walk away.

"Wait your right! I...did let my pride blind and control. Please let me join your group so I can help make amends for what I've done.!" Begged Nicholas.

"Alright you you can join us." Said Chaos with a smile.

So the battle of Summer Springs was over and the rebels won a new teammate.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Fire and Light

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 13 Fire and Light

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun

At the Overlord's lair Shadow Rythein was really furious at the death of another one of his sons. Enchantment made a call to Colin and Malkiore to go attack the rebels together with their combined armies. Shadow Rythein went to gather a huge army to go crush the rebels.

The rebels had been resting in Summer Springs, when all of a sudden an elf, who was on look out duty called and said their was a huge army of Overlord forces approaching the city. Suddenly two figures shot out of the evil army and flew into the air landing before the rebels. It was general Colin and Maliore. Colin had a long sword, while Maliore had two short swords.

"Well look brother it the rebels responsible for killing our brothers. It appears that they are lead by little Chaos and Oberon the elf king." Said Malkiore.

"Yes dear broths it appears they are lead by these two. Father and the Overlord will greatly reward us for killing these two." Said Colin.

"Your not going to stop us. Were going to send you to the Abyss and let you have a little reunion with your brothers." Said Chaos as she and Oberon pulled out their swords.

"Your evil ends today." Said Oberon.

"Everybody else deal with the soldiers will deal with the generals." Said Chaos.

The rest of the rebels nodded as they took up fighting stances against the charging army. Nicholas sent sucked up several Minions with a tornado disorganizing the rest of the army as the rebels charged forward swing their weapons. Oberon and Chaos charged at Colin and Malkiore and attacked.

Colin fired a fireball at Chaos, who countered with a blast of dark energy. Colin charged forward with his blade on fire and sliced at Chaos forcing her to retreat. Colin kicked her in the chest and knocked her back a few feet.

Malkiore charged at Oberon swinging his swords. Oberon blocked every attack and swung his sword at Malkiore, who back flipped away. Oberon charged forward and Malkiore jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to Oberon's chest sending him back a few feet.

Chaos and Oberon's back crashed into one another.

"These guys are tough!" Said Chaos.

"Yeah they are, but we have something they don't. We have a strong bond. Lets work together to take these guys down." Said Oberon.

"Alright." Said Chaos as she and Oberon locked one arm together.

With a twist they started spinning slashing their swords like a whirlwind slashing both Colin and Malkiore up. The two rebels stopped spinning and faced the two wounded generals. Chaos fired a dark energy blast at Malkiore striking him in the chest and knocking him down. Oberon charged or ward at Colin and sliced his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"Were not done yet!" Shouted Colin as he and his brother shot to their feet.

Colin fired a fireball and Malkiore fire a ball of light at the rebel leaders. Chaos sprouted her wings and grabbed Oberon's and flew over the blast.

The blast created a huge dust cloud blinding the generals.

"Drop." Said Oberon.

"Ok." Said Chaos as she dropped Oberon.

Oberon grasped his sword with both hands as he fell towards the ground, he saw a human shaped thing below him. He hit the ground his sword going through the shape, which turned out to be Malkiore.

"Brother...avenge me!" Gasped Malkiore before he died.

"You filthy elf I'll kill you for that! I'll roast you from the inside out!" Shouted Colin as fire dance on his hand and sword.

"No it's you whose going to die!" Shouted Chaos as she flew out of the sky and stabbed Colin through the chest!

"Father...I...failed! Sorry...my brothers!" Gasped Colin as he died.

"Good job." Said Oberon.

"Thanks you to." Said Chaos.

The two of them shared a little kiss, before joining the rest of their group with their fights. With their generals dead the Minions and other evil forces had no one to lead them and they eventual lost their fighting spirit and fled the scene. The rebels cheered in victory.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Melvin.

"We take the fight to the Overlord and put an end to his evil!" Declared Oberon.

The rebels cheered and waved their weapons in agreement.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Father's Wrath

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 14 Father's Rage

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Shadow Rythein was leading a few hundred Overlord soldiers and Minions alongside Black Heart, Black Lightning, and Liquid. The other generals could sense Shadow Rythein's furry. He was furious and out for blood!

"The leaders of this rebellion are mine!" Declared Shadow Rythein.

The generals nodded as they raced onwards searching for the rebels.

The rebels had arrived at the Golden Hills to stock up on weapons and armor. Oberon was hanging out with Goldo at the forge telling the dwarf king about how he felt about Chaos.

"I...love her and..I want to give her something special." Said Oberon.

"I think...I just have the thing for you." Said Goldo as he pulled out some gold and started banging on it in his forge, soon he had created two gold rings. "For you and the lovely lady." Said Goldo as he whipped the sweat from his brow.

Oberon took the rings and studied them.

"These are beautiful, but I can't just take these." Said Oberon.

"Don't worry about it. There a gift for you and your lady. It's the least I can do for you." Said Goldo.

"Thanks." Said Oberon as he put the rings in his pocket.

Before anything else could happen one of he dwarfed on lookout reported seeing a large number of Overlord forces coming their way. Oberon gathered up with Chais and the rest of the rebels. Chaos looked through a telescope and saw Shadow Rythein leading the charge.

"Looks like Shadow Rythein has coming seeking revenge." She said.

"Lets be careful and stay together." Said Oberon as h put a hand on Chaos's shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Ok." Said Chaos.

"Here they come!" Shouted Kahn as he welded a new mace.

"Load the catapults and fire!" Shouted Goledo.

The dwarfs loaded the catapults and fired them at the approaching army killing several enemy soldiers. The rebel army charged forward shouting battle cries as they met the enemy head on. Nicholas took out tons of soldiers with tiny tornadoes. Kahn went about smashing and sending enemies flying with his mace as Jewel and her gang defended his back. Gallant and William fought back to back as Goldo and Melvin lead their people against the Minions.

Oberon and Chaos made their through the enemy army and found themselves fighting Shadow Rythein.

"I'll avenge my sons!" He roared as he swung his sword and fired dark energy at the two rebels.

Chaos and Oberon dodged the first wave of attacks. Shadow Rythein then conjured up a giant shadowy hand that grabbed Chaos and tried to crush her. Oberon flew forward and dispatched the hand with a swipe of his sword.

"Are you alright?" Asked Oberon.

"Yeah. Thanks. Lets finish this!" Said Chaos as she fired a dark energy blast and hit Shadow Rythein in the shoulder.

The general staggered back shouting in pain as he lowered his defenses. Oberon charged forward and stabbed him in the chest with one quick thrust.

"Looks like I'll be...reunited with my sons!" Gasped Shadow Rythein before he died.

The Overlord soldiers saw their general die and the fight left them, they turned around and retreated. The rebels cheered in victory. Oberon and Chaos shared a quick smile and kiss.

"So what's the plan now?" Asked Jewel.

"Were going to head towards the elf village to recruit their army and march onto the Overlord's lair." Declared Oberon.

There were shouts of agreement from the crowd. Nobody noticed one hafling smile wickedly as he pulled out a small round stone and whisper into it.

"General Black Heart I've infiltrated the rebels and they are heading towards the elf village." Said the hafling.

"Good job Liquid those foolish rebels will lead use right to the elves and will kill them all in one fowl swoop." Said Black Heart's voice from the stone.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Close to Death

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 15 Close to Death

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The rebels returned to the elf village to tell the elves about their success and their plans to go attack the Overlord's lair. The council agreed with the plan and decided to throw a feast in celebration of the heroes success. While that was going on the hafling that was actual Liquid sneaked away and pulled out the communication stone to tell his fellow generals where the elf village was.

"Excellent job liquid. Will be there shortly and I have conducted the perfect plan to kill Oberon and Chaos. We shall crush the elves and the rebels in one fowl swoop." Said Black Heart as he turned to Black Lightning and a large number of soldiers and Minions. "Lets head out we have a lot of killing to do."

The army of evil marched off ready for war.

At the village everybody was celebrating and having a good time. Goldo was drinking some fine wine, Melvin was enjoying a salad, Jewel was showing off some knife throwing skills, Kahn impressed people by easily lifting giant boulders with one hand, Nicholas was discussing magic with some older elves, Gallant and William were sharing old adventure stories, and Chaos and Oberon sat next to each other.

Oberon fiddled with the rings he got from Goldo in his pocket. He was planing to give one to Chaos and ask her to marry him, but he was incredibly nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Chaos.

"Um...oh. I have something to ask you." Said Oberon.

"What?" Said Chaos.

Oberon started to pull the ring from his pocket.

"Chaos...I..lo-" Began Oberon, but was interrupted by a fireball falling from the sky and exploding into flames!

"Were under attack!" Shouted an elf.

"You can tell me latter!" Shouted Chaos as she grabbed her sword and went to do battle.

Oberon went to organize his troops. The heroes went off their own ways to fight the invaders. Liquid snuck around in the shadows and decided to put Black Heart's plan into action. He transformed into Chaos and snuck up on Oberon who was commanding his elves.

"Hello Oberon time for you to die!" Shouted the disguised Liquid in Chaos's voice as he stabbed Oberon in the back. "That was for making look like a fool." He muttered in his real voice.

Oberon fell over shocked, his elf warriors screamed his name and shouted curses at the disguised villain. Liquid disappeared into the woods and turned into a tree. The elves ran right past him.

The elves found the real Chaos in a clearing fighting some Minions. The elves finished off the Minions and confronted Chaos.

"You traitor you killed King Oberon!" They shouted as they prepared to attack Chaos.

"Wait stop! I would never do such a thing!" Cried Chaos.

"Liar!" The elves shouted a they hit Chaos with magical energy.

Chaos was hit with one burning blast after another. She let out a gasp and clutched her chest as she fell to the ground. She could barely breath. Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself having dinner with her family, then Enchantment coming in and killing in. She remembered her first encounter with Oberon and then setting out on their adventure meeting corrupt people and turning them to the side of good. Taking on the Overlord's generals. The memories of her time with Oberon kept playing in her head over and over. The memories of them dancing, fighting alongside each other, looking at the night sky, and sharing a kiss with one another.

"Oberon." She whispered.

"Hate...to say...but it looks like our...times up." Whispered Oblivion in her head.

Chaos lost consciousness and closed her eyes, her mind filling with darkness.

Oberon ran through the woods grasping his injury. He came upon a clearing where he saw Chaos laying on the ground with a few elf warriors glaring at her as they prepared to attack her with magic.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Oberon.

The elves stopped what they were doing and looked at Obern shocked to see him alive and with a great look of anger on his face. The elves tried to say something, but Oberon just silenced them with a glare. A huge gust of wind blew around Oberon matching his anger.

"This women is innocent." Said Oberon as he knelt down to Chaos feeling for a pulse.

Chaos was cod and there was no pulse. Oberon started beating on her chest and breathing air into her lungs desperately trying to revive her. All the heroes that Oberon and Chaos had encountered on their journey entered the clearing and saw what was happening. A feeling of sadness came over all of them.

"She was a strong willed person." Said Melvin.

"She knew how to bring people together and inspire them." Said Gallant.

"She was beautiful and kind hearted." Said William.

"She spread joy and gave people hope." Said Jewel.

"She was strong and spirited." Said Kahn.

"She was truly a remarkable person." Said Nicholas the wizard.

They all bowed their heads.

"Pleases don't die! You...only now started living. Your like a precious rose. You are the most beautiful and remarkable person I have ever met. I...fell in love with you at first sight! I...want you to be my wife! I wanted use to marry and be with one another." Cried Oberon as he took out the ring and put it in Chaos's hand, before clapping his hands together and looked at the sky. "Oh Mother Goddess! I beg of you give life back to this women! She is a good person and deserves a long life!"

In the havens Chaos floated with a tiny Oblivion on her shoulder. Suddenly a enormous women with the most beautiful face Chaos ever saw appeared wearing golden clothes.

"Welcome child. I am the Mother Goddess. I've come to give you two choices." Said the goddess.

"What's that?" Asked Chaos.

"You could either ascend to Heaven or be brought back to life. The one known as Oberon is crying and confessing his love for you." Said the Mother Goddess.

Chaos looked down at the Earth and saw Oberon sitting over her body cradling it.

"Follow your heart child, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Said the Mother Goddess.

"I...chose to be brought back to life." Said Chaos.

"Very well." Said the Mother Goddess as she waved her hand.

Chaos vanished in a flash of light. She suddenly felt hurt, but she saw Oberon looking down at her.

"Your alive!" He gasped.

"What can I say...I'm don't die easily." Said Chaos as she kissed Oberon.

"I love you and will you marry me?" Said Oberon.

"Of...course." Said Chaos as she took the ring in her hand and put it on her finger.

"Oh isn't this a sight, two living beings confessing their love a little bit before they die." Said Black Heart as he stepped into the clearing followed by Black Lightning, Liquid and a bunch of Overlord forces.

Oberon gentle rested Chaos on the ground.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to deal with these guys." He said as he drew his sword and approached the villains.

"Attack!" Shouted Liquid as a dozen Green Minions shot forward waving their blades.

A look of cold furry came across Oberon's face as he pulled out his sword and sliced it through the air at super speed slicing all the Minions into pieces! With a few quick steps he slammed his fist into Liquid's face! There was a loud cracking sound as Liquid's nose broke and several of his teeth flew out as he was sent flying back into the ranks of the Overlord's forces.

"Die elf!" Shouted Black Lightning as he fired a burst of lightning at Oberon.

Oberon dodged it and raced forward slicing his sword! Black Lightning screamed as a few of his fingers flew off! Black Heart swiped his sword at Oberon forcing him to retreat.

"It's time you sink into despair and die!" Shouted Black Heart as e shot dark energy at Oberon making him fall to his knees.

At first it seemed like Black Heart was going to win, but then Oberon staggered to his feet glaring at Black Heart.

"I'm to angry to sink into despair!" Declared Oberon as he raced forward swing his sword.

Black Heart desperately raised his own weapon to defend himself, but it was no match against the elf's furry. The blade sliced through Black Heart's blade and his arms! The general's arms and sword hit the ground as the general fell to his knees.

"PLEASE HAVE MERY!" Begged Black Heart as he looked desperately at Oberon.

Oberon replied by slicing his sword forward and decapitated Black Heart. The remaining two generals and the rest of the army looked shocked. Oberon glared at them.

"GET OUT OF MY FOREST AND TELL YOUR FILTHY MASTER IF HE OR HIS FIRCES EVERY COME HERE AGAIN OR TRY TO HARM CHAOS I WILL PERSONAL ESCORT HIM TO THE ABYSS!" He roared as he sliced his sword down at a enormous bolder splitting it in half!

The Overlord's forces started running for their lives. Kahn saw Black Heart's head and picked it up.

"Don't forget your buddy!" He shouted as he hurled the head at the fleeing figures of Black Lightning and Liquid.

The head hit Black Lightning causing him to fall and get tangled with Liquid. The two generals got up and continued running for their lives. Black Heart's headless body laid on the ground. Oberon walked over to Chaos and picked her up.

"You were amazing and I love you." Said Chaos.

"I love you to." Said Oberon as he and the rest of his group walked back to the village with the rest of the heroes cheering happy praises.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Attack

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 16 Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

After the big attack on the village the rebels helped the elves clean up their village. The elves were more determined then ever to help the rebels take down the Overlord. Melvin and Goldo sent out a few messenger hawks to tell their people about the invasion. The next day the rebels set out to attack the Dark Tower.

At the Dark Tower Black Lightning and Liquid had returned and told Enchantment about Black Heart's death and the attack the rebels planed to launch at the Dark Tower.

"Another failed invasion. You to get out of my sight. Prepare the troops for war." Said Enchantment.

The two generals ran off to do as Enchantment commanded. Enchantment clutched his fist in anger. These rebels had proven themselves to be harder to kill then he had anticipated. However he would personally see that their luck ran out.

A few ours latter a rage group of humans, elves, halfings, and dwarfs were marching towards the tower ready for war. Several humans and Minions ran out of the Dark Tower to fight the invaders. Both sides screamed war cries as they charged forward and met each other with a loud crash. The heroes smashed their way through the Overlord's ranks and came across Nightmare, Liquid, and Black Lightning.

"It's time I kill you girlie!" Shouted Nightmare as a black tar like substance oozed out of his body and he changed shape.

Nightmare still had his human head, but know he had the body of a scorpion with a cobra for a tail. Liquid made himself as big as Kahn, and his body became rocky with spikes. Black Lightning's hands glowed with energy.

"Lets end this!" Shouted Black Lighting as he and the other generals charged forward.

The rebels charged forward and a huge battle started. Kahn locked hands with Liquid, while Melvin, Goldo, Gallant, and Nicolas fought Black Lightning and some Minions. Oberon, William, Jewel, and Chaos fought against Nightmare.

Liquid tried to slam his hard head against Kahn's face, but the big hero avoided it. Kahn slammed his armored knee into Liquid's chest knocking him back. Liquid's right arm turned into a sword as he swung it at Kahn, who stepped back to avoid it as he pulled out his mace and slammed it on top of Liquid's head! Liquid open to scream, but nothing came out. Cracks appeared all over his skin as he fell apart into of dust.

Black Lightning shot lightning at the heroes as they fought the Minions. Nicholas appeared before and conjured a tornado around Black Lightning lifting him up into the air and dropping him to the ground with a thud. The general got up only to be stabbed in the chest by Gallant and killed.

Oberon and William were taking on Nightmare's scorpion claws, while Jewel and Chaos took on the cobra tail. Oberon and William stabbed the claws with their weapons. Jewel threw her knife and stabbed the cobra tail and Chaos leaped onto of the scorpion and stabbed it in the back. Nightmare screamed and reverted back to his human form unleashing a swarm of bats at the heroes. Chaos and Oberon charged though the swarm and stabbed Nightmare in the chest with their swords.

"That was for my family." Said Chaos as Nightmare fell lifelessly to the ground.

The heroes regrouped and ran towards the Dark Tower. There they saw Enchantment waiting for them.

"Bravo. Bravo. Nice job getting here." Said Enchantment as he turned to face Chaos. "Chaos join me. What dose it matter if I killed your loved ones they were holding you back from your full potential. If you join me you can have anything you want. You can have all the gold and jewels you want. If someone has something you desire you can just simply take it. If you see someone your heart wants you can have them. You wouldn't have to lift a finger, you could just seat and rest and have others do your work. You can have a feast anytime you wanted and boast about your accomplishments and if someone disagrees with, you get angry and kill them! This is my offer you can have all these riches or die painfully by my hands!" Said Enchantment.

Chaos just looked at Enchantment and scoffed.

"Oh please all you offer is corruption and sin. As if I would ever offer up my own soul to join you and your masters corrupt cause. I seen may things in this world and I've meet many people. I've seen the poison and corruption you've spread all over the land. Your way will lead to nothing but ruin. If I excepted your offer that would simply spit in the faces of all my loved ones. So no I will not join you. You can take your deal to the Abyss with you, when your dead and gone!" Shouted Chaos.

"A land full of corruption will not prosper and grow. It will only wither and die. I will expel your evil from this land. You've brought enough suffering to Chaos and to everyone else you hurt and murdered! Your darkness will meet it's end this day!" Shouted Oberon.

"I'm not longer a gluten!" Shouted Melvin.

"There's more to life then pleasuring yourself!" Shouted William.

"Friends are more important then gold!" Said Goldo.

"You should be thankful for what you have around you!" Said Jewel.

"Don't let your anger control your actions!" Declared Kahn.

"Don't let yourself be controlled by your ego!" Shouted Nicholas.

"Oh isn't this cute Chaos as a new little family! Your just pathetic. You have a bunch of power yet you still rely on the help of others. This new little family of yours is going to die just like your old one!" Sneered Enchantment.

Chaos felt her rage building up. She started glowing with dark energy. She felt Oblivion's power in her rise as she grew bat wings.

"I'm going to kill you!" She roared a she flew forward.

All the heroes starred in horror at Chaos's transformation. Enchantment snapped his fingers and a bunch of shadowy creatures rose out of the ground and started to attack her. Chaos went about hacking and slashing the creatures.

"Ha! Soon Chaos will be consumed by her anger and dark powers!" Laughed Enchantment.

Oberon heard this and ran towards Chaos trying to stop her.

"Chaos sop! Enchantment is tricking you! His trying to turn you into his tool!" Shouted Oberon.

Chaos just roared and punched Oberon sending him flying to the ground in a tumble. Oberon staggered to his feet and rushed at Chaos again only to get punched again. The heroes shouted at Oberon to stop, but he just kept crawling towards Chaos. Enchantment transformed into a more demonic like form with wings and landed next to Chaos.

"Give it up elf Chaos is mine now and there's nothing you can do about it." Said Enchantment.

"Your wrong! Chaos remember who you are! Think about the first time we met and all the adventures we went on! I love you and I no you can fight this dark power inside of you!" Shouted Oberon.

"Oberon?" Asked Chaos confused before she let out a scream!

Her power was spiraling out of control! A huge energy wave from her body and slammed into Enchantment sending him smashing through one of the Tower walls. Oberon staggered to his feet and ran towards Chaos, his nosy be burned by energy as he punched her in the check sending her crashing to the ground and turning back to normal. Oberon collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Chaos got to her knees and looked around.

"Oh this is my fault! My power is terrible! I have no friends or family!" Cried Chaos.

"That's not true! Were your friends and family Chaos and we love you!" Declared Oberon as he crawled towards Chaos.

Chaos looked at Oberon and all the heroes who were smiling at her confirming everything that Oberon said was true.

"Thank you." She said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"This isn't over!" Shouted Enchantment as he came charging out of the Tower.

The heroes stepped in front of Chaos and Oberon and proceed to attack Enchantment. Melvin and Goldo stabbed Enchantment in the legs, while Gallant and William hit his arms. Nicholas and Kahn slammed their magic and mace on top of Enchantment's head knocking him to the ground. Chaos and Oberon starred at the heroes in amazement before slowly rising to their feet and holding Chaos's sword. Enchantment rose to his knees.

"Your evil ends now!" They shouted as they stabbed the sword right through Enchantment's chest!

"Aaaaaaa!" Screamed Enchantment as he burst into flames and vanished.

The heroes cheered as Chaos and Oberon kissed. Now they just had to deal with the Overlord.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle End

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 17 Battle End

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The rebels healed Chaos and Oberon with Nichola's magic before headed into the Dark Tower to begin the final battle. They entered the lair and saw Quaver an Gnarl standing in front of the throne room doors with a bunch of Minions.

"Kill the heroes for the master!" Ordered Gnarl.

The Minions charged forward at the heroes who hacked and slashed the evil creatures to bits. Quaver took one look at the heroes and ran away screaming.

"I quit!" He shouted.

"Get back here you coward!" Shouted Gnarl at the fleeing jester before turning to face the heroes. "You are fools to fight the Overlord! Evil always finds a way to win!" He declared.

"Try to find a way after this!" Said Kahn as he raised his massive mace over Gnarl and slammed it down on the Minion crushing him to a pulp.

The heroes made their way through the throne room and found the Overlord sitting on his throne with his sword across his lap.

"Greeting heroes. It seems like you've made it through my defenses. No matter for this is where your journey ends!" Said the Overlord as he stood up.

"Yeah like we haven't heard that one before! Take this!" Shouted Jewel as she threw a knife at the Overlord.

The knife sped through the air at a incredible speed. Just when it seemed it would hit the Overlord, the evil being shot his hands out and caught the knife with his fingers and crushed it to dust.

"No...way!" Shouted Jewel in disbelief.

Nicholas summoned a tornado around the Overlord and attended to slam the evil ruler to the ground with the wind. The Overlord slashed his sword and destroyed the tornado. Nicholas looked shocked. Kahn charged forward with Gallant, William, Melvin, and Goldo. William leaped forward swing his staff downwards, but the Overlord caught the staff with his hand and threw William into Gallant making them crash in a tangle of limbs. Melvin and Glodo charged forward and stabbed their weapons into the Overlord's knees.

"Take that!" Shouted Goldo.

The Overlord just glared at the dwarf and the hafling more annoyed then actually hurt, he sent both small heroes flying with a wave of his sword. Kahn charged forward bring his mace down on the Overlord, who clench his left fist into a fist and smashed the mace to bits! Kahn didn't give up at the loss of his weapon. He slammed his right fist into the Overlord and knocked him down onto his back. Kahn charged forward to continue the attack, but the Overlord shot lightning at him sending him flying back a few yards.

"You heroes have spirt, but in the end you will all fall." Said the Overlord as he got up.

"Try us on for size!" Shouted Chaos as she and Oberon charged forward with their swords drawn.

Chaos charged forward and slashed at the Overlord, she managed to slash the evil beings shoulder. Feeling confident she pressed her attack forward.

"Chaos hod on let me join you, you can't take him by yourself!" Shouted Oberon.

Chaos ignored him and continued her attack on the Overlord. The Overlord blocked her sword and delivered a powerful punch to her gut and sending her flying back. Chaos landed at Oberon's feet.

"Guess...I bit off more then I can handle." Gasped Chaos as she coughed up some blood.

"Darn it Chaos...you should have waited for me to join in. Your part of team and you need to act like one. I love you and...it really makes me mad when you you do stuff like this." Said Oberon as he knelt down to Chaos.

"I'm...sorry." Said Chaos.

"It's ok." Said Oberon.

The Overlord headed towards the couple ready to attack them, but Melvin came flying out from the side and stabbed the Overlord in the foot! The Overlord let out a grunt of pain and glared at the hafling.

"Hey spiky coming right at you!" Shouted Kahn as he was propelled forward by Nichola's wind magic like a missile.

Kahn slammed into the Overlord and sent him smashing into his throne destroying it. The Overlord staggered to his feet only to receive a combined blow from Gallant and William that sent him flying a few yards away and he landed underneath a chandelier. Jewel grabbed one of her knifes and threw it at the rope holding the chandelier up making it smash onto of the Overlord. Goldo charged up and hit the Overlord in his helmeted head.

"Enough of this!" Shouted the Overlord as he stood up and released a huge blast of red lighting knocking the heroes to their knees.

"His...a monster!" Said Chaos.

"It's time to call in some special help." Said Oberon as he pointed his sword into the air. "Oh Mother Goddess here my calls! Bless us with your light and give s the energy we need to put an end to this evil!" He shouted.

There was a loud thundering from the sky above and the roof exploded as a lightning bolt flew in and struck Oberon's sword making it glow with energy. The Overlord took a step back showing some signs of fear.

"Your evil reign of darkness ends today!" Shouted Oberon as he charged forward.

"No! Stay back! Get that light away from me!" Shouted the Overlord as he shot lightning at Oberon.

Oberon deflected all the lightning with his sword, charged right at the Overlord and stabbed him right in the chest!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed the Overlord as his body was consumed by a explosion of light leaving only his armor behind.

"The battle is won!" Declared Oberon as he pointed his sword into the air.

The heroes cheered as Oberon picked up Chaos.

"Lets get you healed up. Then will head towards the village and get married." Said Oberon.

"I'd like that." Said Chaos as the two of them shared a kiss.

The heroes walked out of the tower to see that their forces had won the war. Everybody cheered. Suddenly there was a loud explosion! Everybody turned to see a gigantic blast of lightning hit the Dark Tower and went down to the very bottom! The tower shuddered and collapsed. Everybody cheered! The reign of the Overlord was over and now peace could return to the land.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

A Journey of Love and Chaos

Chapter 18 Epilogue

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed the Overlord's defeat peace had begun to return to the land and all of the different races became closer with one another. Oberon and Chaos had gotten married. All of their friends and allies attended the marriage. It was a happy occasion. After that Chaos seemed to be sick, she became less active and ate a lot of food and wore long dresses that covered her body. Oberon believed Chaos decline if health was caused by her wounds from the Overlord.

"If you keep eating like that you'll be as fat as Melvin used to be." Joked Oberon.

Chaos got angry and insulted him and then a couple of minutes latter she apologized and said she was sorry. Oberon grew concerned. One day Jewel stopped by for a visit.

"Your pregnant aren't you." Said Jewel as she looked at Chaos.

"Yes...I am. I haven't told Oberon because I wanted it to be a surprise." Said Chaos.

"You should tell him. You need to seem some healers your not looking well." Said Jewel.

"No...I'm ok." Said Chaos.

The next day Chaos suddenly fainted in the middle of dinner. Oberon ran to her side and saw that Chao's dress was wet and that she was breathing hard. Oberon quickly rushed Chaos to some healer elves to get healed. He waited outside their house as Jewel arrived.

"How's Chaos?" She asked.

"The healers says she losing blood and having a hard time breathing. I have no idea what's wrong with her." Said Oberon.

Jewel put her hand on his shoulder.

"I...suppose there's no longer a point in keeping this a secret from you. Oberon Chaos is pregnant." Said Jewel.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!" Demanded Oberon who was both surprised and angry.

"She wanted to keep it a surprise." Said Jewel.

"I can't believe shed keep this from! Were supposed to tell each other everything!" Exclaimed Oberon angrily.

Before he could continue with his rant a healer elf came out wiping her brow.

"How is she?" Asked Oberon dropping his anger.

"She's alright. It was a close call, but she survived and so did your daughter and son. Congratulations your the proud father of twins." Said the healer elf as she stepped aide to let Oberon into the building.

Oberon entered the house and walked into a room where he saw Chaos in a bed holding two babies wrapped in blankets. They babies had Chaos's eyes and Oberon's pointy ears. The boy had black hair, while the girl had white hair. Chaos looked at Oberon, who shot her a small glare.

"I...know I shouldn't have kept my pregnancy a secret from you." Said Chaos.

"Were a couple now Chaos...you did a reckless thing by not telling me your were pregnant. The stress of giving birth mixed in with your injuries nearly killed you and the babies. You need to start trusting people more. If...I lost you...I...don't want I would do!" Said Oberon.

"I'm...sorry. Your right and I feel the same way about you!" Cried Chaos.

"Well what matters now is that your ok and now we have children." Said Oberon as he leaned in and kissed Chaos and his children.

"I love you." Said Chaos.

"I love you to." Said Oberon.

The children were then named the boy would be called August and the girl would be called Tundra. The land was blessed with peace and joy and everyone live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
